Goosebumps: Haunted Halloween
Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween is the sequel to the 2015 Goosebumps. Rob Letterman (director of the first film) will not return for the sequel, but the producers of the first film, Deborah Forte and Neal H. Moritz are returning. It will released on October 12, 2018. Plot Slappy the evil ventriloquist dummy being brought back to life and using his powers to unleash the apocalypse on Halloween night. Moreover, the story apparently pits a brand new group of young protagonists against Slappy, including 17-year old Sarah and her brother Sonny, as well as Sonny's best friend Sam. Cast *Jack Black as the voice of Slappy the Dummy *Madison Iseman as Sarah Quinn *Jeremy Ray Taylor as Sonny Quinn *Caleel Harris as Sam Carter *Ben O’Brien *Wendi McLendon-Covey as Kathy Quinn *Chris Parnell *Ken Jeong *Jessi Goei as Maya *Barry W. Gerald, Jr. as Allen *Courtney Lauren Cummings as Jess *Peyton Wich as Tommy Madigan Production Sony announced on September 2, 2015 that a sequel was on it's way, though the first film wasn't due to come out for another month. On April 26, 2016, it was reported that Rob Letterman would return to direct the film, and Darren Lemke would handle the script. On January 17, 2017, Sony announced that the movie would hit theaters on January 26, 2018. On February 7, 2017, Sony announced that they would push back the release date to September 21, 2018. On May 18, 2017, official title for the film was announced as Goosebumps HorrorLand, and it was stated that Jack Black would be respiring his role as R.L. Stine. A teaser image was also released. On June 12, 2017, R.L. Stine teased Slappy would appear in the film in a tweet on Twitter. On November 2, 2017, it was reported by Variety that Rob Lieber wrote a script for the film. According to the report, Lieber's script did not include Jack Black as R.L. Stine. However, it is said that Black could return if his schedule allows, and there are other scripts being considered that do have Black's character. Reception Soundtrack #Thriller - Performed by Michael Jackson #Chariots Of Fire (2003 Re-Master) - Performed by Vangelis #Hittin' the Hay - Performed by North Mississippi Allstars ft. Les Claypool #Reggae Got Soul - Performed by 311 #The Outback - Performed by Lil J #Love Builds a Garden - Performed by Elton John #We Keep It Jump'n - Performed by Sixx John #Racketeer – Performed by The Blue Van #Headlights – Performed by Opien #Get Ugly – Performed by Jason Derulo #This is War – Performed by Ben Kweller #Everybody Have Fun Tonight – Performed by Ryan Perez-Daple #Heads Will Roll (A-Trak remix) – Performed by Yeah Yeah Yeahs #Sunlight – Performed by Stephanie Bennett, Brice Martin and Brian Kilgore #We Will Rock You (VonLichten) – Performed by Queen + VonLichten #Better Than the Rest – Performed by Shock Diamonds Trivia *''Goosebumps'' will be the sixth Sony Pictures Animation film to become a franchise, following Open Season, The Smurfs, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Hotel Transylvania and Surf's Up. *It was originally called Goosebumps: HorrorLand and Goosebumps: Slappy Halloween. Gallery Category:Sequels Category:Goosebumps Category:Movies